Towel Boy 2
by V for Viagra
Summary: A scandal about a Qudditch player and a towel boy rocks the tabloids and Draco is left wondering exactly where he stands with the two men who gave him a night he would never forget. Blaise/Draco/Harry Threesome! MMM, secret surprises! Sequel
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! It's been a while. A very, very long while..

For those of you who are still patiently waiting for me to update When Harry Met.. I'm sorry but I'm not sure when this will happen. I feel like I've run out of gas on that story. So to tide you over here is a 4 maybe 5 part Sequel to Towel Boy. A lot of you have been begging for one so here it is. Chapter 1 and 2 are already completed. I will post chapter 2 tomorrow.

* * *

Title: Towel Boy 2

Genre: Slash, Alternate Universe, Ooc Characters.

Warnings/Themes: Boy x Boy x Boy sex, Dom/Sub/Dom feel, bottom!Draco, Dom!Harry, Dom!Blaise, , Threesome and Explicit sexual content.

Pairing: Blaise/Draco/Harry

Please be advised that this story should not be read by anyone under the age of **18**. It is not appropriate for underage readers which is why it is of the 'M' rating. I will not be responsible for anyone who has read this story and has deemed it too explicit as I have placed it in the appropriate section. Something would honestly have to be wrong with you if you've searched both Harry and Draco pairing and M rating and not expected to find things like this. No complaints on it as I did warn you beforehand.

The characters in this story are the sole property of Ms. J.K Rowling and I am merely borrowing them and making them do very, very dirty deeds for my pleasure and yours.

* * *

'_**HEADLINES: SCANDAL IN THE LOCKER ROOM.**_

_**Quidditch towel boy caught in locker room scandal. Read more on page 2!'**_

"Oh Merlin.." Draco breathed out clutching the newspapers sank down into the partially worn couch of his modest apartment. "Oh Merlin.." he felt the tears welling in his eyes and his hands began to shake. The fucking Prophet has struck yet again. How the hell did they get wind of this? He was completely convinced that they were alone in that locker room two months ago. Two months. Goodness, it was hard to believe all that time had passed. Since then it had been.. no.. focus. A scandal was afoot and he couldn't afford to be distracted right now.

He turned to the page marked '2' and with a lump in his throat he began to read. _'Oh goodness my dear roommates!'._ The writing on the page exclaimed. This is what the gossip columnist Andre Skeeter affectionately loved to call his avid followers and sources. _'I have some juicy biscuits for you today. One of our fellow roommates has tipped me off to a very, very interesting development in the land of Quidditch. Now we all know how much I detest sports, except for the delicious bodies of the players, but today I am very interested! My source claims that a few months ago he stumbled upon a very curious event in a particular Quidditch locker room. A steamy little sex fest with a team's towel boy! Yes, you read correctly. Apparently towel boys are in charge of a lot more than Towels now in the land of Quidditch. Have they have now been assigned to take care of players- ahem- sexual needs? (Where do I sign up?!)_

_To add to this story I have a steamy line of photos for you on page 3.'_ "Oh fucking _MERLIN_." Draco wanted to throw up. Pictures? Someone took pictures?! _'Now now,'_ the tabloid went on. '_Before you eager beavers and beavettes hurriedly flip to the pics let me give the details. Now usually we're not in the habit of printing names, but since we have such irrefutable evidence we can!'_ "Oh merlin, _NO_!" He continued reading, the ball in his stomach getting heavier and heavier with each word.

'_So according to the photos, which I have _thoroughly_ examined in great, great detail; Mr. Roderick Plumpton, seeker for England's national Quidditch was caught scandalously fu- oh can't say that word – having sexual relations with the team's towel boy Michael Richardson. ' _

Relief, so much relief that Draco almost broke down and cried. It wasn't about him, it wasn't about him! Oh great and joyous Merlin it wasn't about him! He buried his head into the sheets of paper taking deep breaths to calm himself down. He didn't care that the ink was smudging his nose or that the smell would eventually give him a headache, he was just so bloody happy that his "one night of fun" didn't turn into a life altering disaster.

He reopened the paper and continued reading. _'Now rumour has it that since this night the two have continued their scandalous, gay love affair behind the backs of the Quidditch administration. Not anymore I tell you! Now it's all out in the open.. all of it.. including what is apparently a new sex position. I can't wait to try it out myself. Give me a call ok, Roddy boy? Roomie #1, out! Enjoy the pictures, I know I sure did. winkyface'_

Did he dare? No, no he couldn't. Draco chewed on his bottom lip, glanced behind him at his empty apartment and turned the page to number three. "Oh.. oh my.." he said breathlessly. Looking behind him again to make sure there was no one hiding behind his curtains waiting to scream 'PERVERT!'. It wasn't as though he _had_ turned into some kind of sex pervert. But those pictures were.. wow.. they weren't even blurry. They looked like something professionally taken, like.. something out of a bloody skin magazine. It turned him on quite quickly because, let's be honest here, it wasn't as though his sex life was something to write home about.

Ever since that night, since the promises were made things sort of- never happened. It wasn't that he didn't want them to, he really did. But, it just never came into fruition. Harry and Blaise.. or now he had taken back to calling them, Potter and Zabini has been sent away to some specialized training camp for extra talented Quidditch players in rural Austria of all places. Completely secluded and out of range to any fire calls or owls or apparently any forms of modern communication, muggle or otherwise because since they left he hadn't heard from them. Not even once. It made his stomach clench, with both hurt and want all at the same time. He had never been so confused by two people in all his life. First they fuc- sex him up all well and proper and then just leave him in the dust without a word and without closure.

After the championship game the season had come to a close, so after they parted ways that night he had expected long, hot summer days filled with nothing but Potter and Zabini but he had been wrong. The following day during the final team meeting of the season where they were notably absent the coach informed them all that the two star players had been whisked away to Austria for a very exclusive training camp. Draco had felt his whole body go cold. Did they know? He had questioned himself. Did they know that they were leaving the next morning the night they..?

The season was to be reopened today, which meant he had to go to the meeting along with the rest of the team for 9AM. Which also meant, _they_ might or should be there. He was both looking at this day with great apprehension and a strange feeling of expectation in the pit of his stomach. Would he run into their arms and welcome them back with sweet kisses, would they pull him off secretly to the side and remind him of why in the darkness of his room he would remember that night and stroke himself to completion or would they simply ignore him pretending as though it never happened to start with.

He dragged his hand through his hair with a frustrating sigh. 8:32AM the clock on the wall showed. If he left now he would get there just in time for the meeting so at least he could avoid any awkward encounters while waiting for the meeting to start. He had already woken up feeling incredibly queasy, as he had for the past couple of weeks but he shrugged it off as nerves. He kept close track of the past two months. Every single day leading up to the opening of the fall season.

He tucked away the newspapers ensuring the safety of page 3.. you know.. for research later on, grabbed his bag and left his apartment.

* * *

There you have it. Please review and tell me what you guys think. Hopefully I can make this one as juicy and enjoyable as its predecessor.

Thank you for reading.

**xoxo**

**V.V**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The locker room where the meeting would be held was as packed as he expected. Additional chairs and stools were there to accommodate not only the players but all team management and assistants. He decided perhaps it was better he didn't venture all the way into the room, so he stood to the side right next to the door and dared to glance around the room.

It didn't take long to find them, the centre of attention as always. Laughing and jeering, prodding people with their elbows. It was so easy to both love them and hate them all at the same time. "Yeah but her knickers were red!" Harry was exclaiming, apparently retelling a grand story of their trip to Austria. "Yeah so was her arse by the time we were done with her." Blaise chimed in with a laugh. The people gathered around them laughed and reached for high fives but Draco felt like the floor beneath him was sinking away. Even more so as Harry looked over, and pinned him right to the wall with that fiery green gaze. Draco felt himself stop breathing, fuck, he felt his whole heart stop for a moment, everything around him went silent and it took every ounce of strength within him to hold that gaze. It felt like he looked at him forever; and then.. and then.. he just looked away. He went back to talking and laughing as though Draco didn't exist, as though he wasn't standing over there with his insides imploding in on itself.

"Ok guys let's get this thing started!" The lead coach said as he entered into the room, making Draco near jump out of his skin. "Settle down, settle down." He said with a wave of his arms trying to get the ever so boisterous players to shut up. This of course was a welcomed distraction for Draco. "Alright," he said as the room quieted. "First things first. Welcome back Potter, welcome back Zabini I hope your training camp went well." They both simply nodded, but Blaise dragged his thumb over his lips in a kind of lewd way that showed it went well in more ways than one. Draco wanted to deck him.

"Secondly, I don't usually address tabloid gossip but a memo came down from up top in reference to a scandal ran in this morning's paper. Apparently the seeker for the national team was caught fucking the team's towel boy." At this lewd announcement Draco resolutely kept his eyes forward, stone faced and focused on the wall right behind the coach's head. Some of the players hooted and howled immaturely while others simply laughed and shook their heads. "In light of this revelation the Quidditch administration has issued a couple rules. There is to be no sexual fraternizing between, players and staff, towel boys included." Some of the players groaned and glanced at Draco as though they intended to have a romp or two with him and were now oh so disappointed that they were not permitted to do so. (As if.) "Any staff found being involved with same team players will be fired and any players found doing the same will be suspended until further notice without pay or game play." He flipped the page on his clipboard.

"But.." Alex Abernathy spoke up sounding both hesitant and worried. "What if.. you're already in.. a relationship?" he asked making the entire locker room roll their eyes. As if they didn't all know him and Mikel James had been together for the past year. Even though it was kept out of the tabloids and not flaunted around the locker room it was common knowledge. So what would happen to them? "Well, provided that you're willing to fill out forms releasing the team from any liability in relation to your relationship then its fine. I'll get together with you two after the meeting to sort out the new paperwork." They seemed relieved at that and Alex gently nudged Mikel's shoulder which was the only affection they allowed each other when in the locker room. "Anyway, moving on.."

The rest of the meeting was a blur to Draco. He felt so incredibly stupid just standing there. He was pretty sure neither Harry nor Blaise spared him a single glance and it made him feel like complete dirt. They used him. They fucking used him. He felt his throat tightening and his eyes prickle but he refused, absolutely refused to break down before he got home. When the meeting was called to an end Draco was the first one out the door. The team would get together for an official training tomorrow and he wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. He didn't want to see them, not now, not ever again. Those fucking two faced bastards. He had a right to go straight to the bloody press and get them both suspended for the rest of their careers. He sniffled as he tossed the floo power into the lobby fireplace. He hated them both so much. Even as he stepped into the fireplace with tears running down his flushed cheeks he murmured in a broken voice. "I hate them, I hate them, I hate them.."

By the time he got home it was only 1:30PM but he didn't feel like doing anything. He kicked off his shoes, fell face first on to the couch and began crying. He hated himself almost as much as he hated those two.

* * *

Draco hadn't realized he had fallen asleep until he woke up with his eyes feeling swollen and sandy. He hated crying before bed, in the earlier parts of his two months of confused and hurt purgatory he had done a lot of crying himself to sleep. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands and figured if he was going to make a complete ass of himself, he might as well do so in his bed. It was already dark outside so he didn't even bother looking at the clock for the time. He just dragged on her pajama bottoms and crawled into his bed.

The next time he awoke it was still dark outside, the the clock next to told him it was 5:16AM. He groaned and rubbed his face into the pillow. He needed to be at the training grounds, at least half an hour before the players, which meant he needed to get out of bed right away. He sat up and dragged his hand through his already ruffled blond hair and began preparing for the day. Damn it all, he felt worse than he did yesterday. His stomach felt heavy like he was about to throw up any moment, his hands were clammy and shaky. The stress must be giving him some kind of flu, but staying home, even sick on the first day of the season was out of the question. He felt his stomach lurch as he stood and the room swam around him. He shook his head to clear it and groaned depressingly as he went on with his morning routine with his head as foggy as though he were still asleep.

He wasn't sure if it was just because he was feeling under the weather, but when he stepped out side the icy cold wind hitting his face made him pull his jacket closer to his cheeks. It was definitely fall, this day was going to be horrid he could already tell.

When he arrived there were only a few players there already getting into their gear. "Morning.." he muttered with a sniffle.

"Jeez Mafloy!" Adam McCoy exclaimed upon seeing him. "You look like shite."

Draco rolled his eyes and scowled at him. "Thanks a lot McCoy, same to you." He dropped his bag into his small designated locker and got to work. He went into his zone then, laying out note pads, pens, towels, water bottles and a few protein bars for each player. They would do the practical side of training first, write down some player arrangements and then do the physical of it later on in the day. The practical was the most excruciatingly boring part; especially when all Draco wanted to do was curl up in a ball at home, in his bed and sleep for the rest of the year. He went to the front of the room to make sure there were enough markers for the white board when the doors banged open. As though his head didn't hurt enough, he heard the voices of the last two people he wanted to see today. "You know you like it, Potter." Blaise was saying to Harry brushing his shoulder against his with a gentle nudge giving him that radiant white smile and a seductive wink. He'd hoped they had collectively gotten hit by a bus. Just his luck he supposed.

"Fuck me.." Harry said softly. But the room was so small that his voice carried all the way to Draco. The lewd words made his fingers fumble around the box causing it to fall making all the markers scatter across the floor. Draco swore under his breath and fell to his hands and knees to collect the scattered objects.

It wasn't under he came face to feet with, what he guessed were Harry's trainers had he realized that he had went full circle. '_Just great.._' he thought. How ironic that he found himself at the feet of the great Harry Potter. He probably had people falling to their knees before him all the time, but what made it even worse for Draco was that Harry just happened to be one of the people who essentially fucked him and left him high and dry. He didn't dare look up and make eye contact. He simply reached for the marker that was at the tip of Harry's shoe and was inches from getting it before the foot moved, covered it and then kicked the marker half way across the room. "Watch it, Malfoy." Harry said in a cold voice before stepping around Draco, walking away and finding a seat near the front of the room. What the hell had he done to deserve this?

Draco felt smaller than a spec of dirt. It wasn't a misunderstanding. It was all a big joke. It was as though they were back in school all over again. He felt the tears well up in his eyes but he swallowed thickly to make sure they didn't spill over. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction to see him cry. He didn't care where Blaise was this point. He picked up the marker and was happy when the doors banged open and a flood of players came in allowing Draco to get lost in the crowd. He put the box on the ledge of the white board and hurried to the back of the room. He felt as though he wanted to throw up, the whole room was spinning and he felt as though he couldn't breathe. He leaned against the row of lockers near the showers and banged his head against it once. "Snap out of it, Malfoy." He muttered firmly to himself. "You're stronger than this." He resolutely wiped his nose with the back of his hand. Took a deep calming breath and walked back to the main locker room taking his usual place near the door. He was done being 'hurt, forlorn' Malfoy. He settled on just being plain, fucking angry and an angry Malfoy was a dangerous Malfoy.

* * *

Hopefully this picks up more in the 3rd Chapter. I already have it plotted in my head so I went back and added a lot more content to this chapter. Reviews are appreciated.

V.V


End file.
